


Xenoblade Ficlet Collection 2019

by DoreyG



Series: 2019 Ficlet Collections [4]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: A collection of any Xenoblade ficlets I write in 2019 that are under 1000 words.
Relationships: Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Fiora, Reyn/Sharla (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Series: 2019 Ficlet Collections [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479362
Kudos: 10





	1. First Kiss (Melia/Fiora)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiora has questions.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" Is the first thing that pops out of her mouth, when Melia pulls away from her.

"What?" Melia blinks for a second, and then her face drops into a disappointed frown. "It was that bad, then?"

"No! No, it was _lovely_," she hurries to reassure, cursing her thoughtlessness yet again. That's her, never walking into a situation when she can sprint. "It was just... Um. Maybe a bit clumsier than I was expecting? That's all."

"Right." Melia is obviously trying hard to look unruffled, but is also obviously failing. There's a sad look in her eyes, a downwards turn to her mouth that makes her heart ache.

"It's really nothing to feel bad about. It's probably a good thing, actually!" She says guiltily, reaching out to catch Melia's hand between her own and squeeze it. "The only reason I asked was... Well, I wanted to know if we had another thing in common."

Melia stares at her for a long second, her forehead slowly creasing. It'd be her prettiest expression, the one she wears when she's thinking things through, if all of her expressions weren't that same level of beautiful "...You've never kissed anyone before?"

"I kissed Shulk, once," she explains, blushes a little as Melia blinks and gives her a wide-eyed look. "But that wasn't so much a kiss as it was mouth to mouth resuscitation. You're the first person that I've ever actually _chosen_ to kiss."

"Oh." Melia stares at her for a long moment more, then gives a tentative and _gorgeous_ smile. "In that case, then: yes, we do have another thing in common. You're the first person that I've ever chosen to kiss too."

"Maybe we can learn to do it together," she says, unable to stop herself. How can she exercise restraint, after all, when Melia is looking at her like that? "At the same time as we learn each other, I mean. I think it could be fun."

Melia gives her a coy, an almost _teasing_, look from under her eyelashes. And she didn't think she _could_ get more excited, but the leap of her heart in her chest proves her wrong again. "I always _knew_ you were a smart one, Fiora. I can think of nobody better to pursue this line of scientific enquiry with."

She laughs, and when Melia kisses her again it's with the taste of joy on her tongue.


	2. Dom/Sub (Reyn/Sharla)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyn tries to be a good boy.

"Good boy," Sharla purrs, and pushes him firmly down onto the bed with a single shove from her hand. "You keep acting like _this_, and maybe I'll even let you get off soon."

"Soon?" He asks, unable to stop a whine entering his voice. They've been here for _hours_, or at least what feels like hours, and he's never been all that good at patience. "Come _on_, Sharla. What else do I have to do to get you to-"

"Reyn," Sharla interrupts him firmly, and stares down at him coolly until he clamps his mouth shut and clenches his hands in the sheets, "I thought you were smarter than this. All you have to do is be a good boy. Is that too much to ask?"

"But-" He catches the look on his face, narrowly clamps his jaw shut again before he can say anything more incriminating.

"I thought you'd finally got it, but maybe you need a little more guidance," Sharla says wearily, only the slightest smirk playing around her lips, and climbs up to straddle his chest. "Make me come within five minutes, and _maybe_ I'll reconsider. Or I can just let you up now, and we can forget the whole thing. Your choice."

Well, he reflects as he sighs and arches up to lick at her, maybe some things _are_ worth waiting for.


End file.
